


Rin Okumura x Yukio Okumura - A Demons' Tail

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: KenpachiFriedChicken doesnt do tags, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio's demonic powers have awakened and he struggles to suppress his demonic urges.  Yukio is pushed into insanity because of this, and runs away to Gehenna.  Rin swears that he will go retrieve his lost brother, but things don't go as planned.  Find out what horrors Rin finds waiting for him, as he sets off with Kuro to find Yukio.</p><p>Part one of the "Demons' Tail" series  (the title sucks, but whatevs)<br/>EDIT: Contains YAOI!  If you don't like that, then skip all the way to chapter 4 or read my boyfriend's version that he will be uploading to FF.Net.  His version obviously won't contain Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I'm really anxious for season 3 of Ao no/Blue Exorcist, if they make it... But yeah, just an idea of what Yukio will be like after his demonic powers have awakened... (episode 25 didn't really show anything!) Blah,blah,blah,blah...  
> Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters! They all belong to Kazue Kato, or whatever the authors name is...  
> Enjoy, and I apologize in advance for any typos, incorrect grammar usage, or anything that you Grammar Nazis will complain about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Self-Harm, Rape, stuff like that, so I am putting in a potential trigger warning.
> 
> Yukio Okumura: *pulls out guns*   
> KenpachiFriedChicken: No, no, no. You naughty little boy! Put those away!  
> Yukio Okumura: Do you promise I get to use them later?  
> KenpachiFriedChicken: *groans* Fine...  
> Yukio Okumura: Yay!  
> Rin/Shima/Bon/Konekomaru/Izumo/Shura: You're scaring us Yukio...  
> Sheimi: Its ok Yuki-Chan! I still like you! I'm not scared!  
> Yukio Okumura: *smiles a creepy smile*  
> ALL: *shudder*

Yukio woke up screaming like a madman. Run was still awake (reading manga) and ran to comfort Yukio. Yukio had been having horrible dreams lately, and they all involved him shooting and killing Rin. "w-why... why did y-you forgi-ive me, Rin *sob* why w-woul-d you forgive me-e f-for all the sins I com-mitted?" Yukio stuttered. Rin just embraced him, to dismiss the topic. But Yukio didn't take the hint and continued," I-I shot you... *sob* I don-n't deserve to be your brother-" "Enough of that shit! We've talked about this time after time, and my answer has always been 'you were possessed, Satan shot me, not you!' I still consider you as a brother- my brother, and you, demon or not, you are still Yukio. I'll help you get through this, and so will everyone else. We care abou-" Yukio silenced Rin with a slap across the face. "You have always been so naive, Nii-San, but you don't get it. I've been turned into a filthy demon, never to see the wonder of heaven, destined to be cast out in Assiah... I'll never belong anywhere- except Hell... Dont you get it?! I can never be human! Ever! You would never understand... Not in ten-thousand years. Even if I look human, I still have a tail. The tail, the fangs, the ears, they're all reminders of what I really am- the filthy demon I've become!" After a few minutes, Rin finally spoke,"If that's the way you feel about demons, then tell me one thing- where did all this angst come from? Don't you realize that this is the exact same thing that I went through?" Rin paused for a few seconds and then continued "I'll leave you alone now..." and with that, Rin left the room to take a bath. Never did he know what Yukio would do next.


	2. Yukio Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is assaulted by Yukio, and Yukio's demonic urges start to kick in. Find out what happens, and what Rin's reactions are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking suck at writing rape, but here goes nothing...

Rin didn't even know what to do. Yukio hurt his feelings by calling Rin, Kuro, and even himself 'filthy demons'. Rin looked at his tail and started bawling. 'Father... what have I done? I disobeyed you and unsheathed Kurikara, turning me into... this demon. I can never join you in heaven because now, I actually am a demon. I'm really sorry! I'll do anything to be human again... and I'm sure Yukio would too. Forgive me father! For all of the horrible things I've done... Especially what I said to you-" Rin's train of thought was interrupted by Yukio slamming the bathroom door open. Rin looked at Yukio in confusion,"Why are you here?! What happened to your eyes?! Are you possessed or something? I thought you were going to-". Rin never got to finish his sentence, due to Yukio grabbing him, pinning him against the bathroom wall, and pouring a vile of who knows what down Rin's throat in one fluid motion. "This should shut you up." Yukio stated coldly. Rin simply didn't know what to do. His brother had done something to his voice, as Rin couldn't talk anymore. "Now lets begin, shall we?" Yukio demanded. 

Rin's POV

'Has Yukio finally snapped? Or is he possessed? If he was possessed, then that would explain his eyes. They look extremely demonic. What the hell is he going to do?' I thought. Frantically, I tried to run away from him. But it didn't work. Yukio grabbed my tail and yanked it hard. I silently screamed. Yukio then proceeded to drag me by the tail, to the bedroom (and I was still naked). He tied my tail to one of the posts on the bed and said to me,"You WILL participate in this, or else!" When he said that, he held up Kurikara, unsheathed it, and threatened to break it, which would result in me becoming fully demonic. I nodded 'no' frantically. "Good, you'll cooperate. Now lets begin this.". I was not expecting what came next. He violently flipped me over onto my stomach, and pushed hard. Yukio was already hard, and I was in a lot of pain. He didn't use a lubricant. He didn't slow down. And he most certainly was enjoying my silent screams and my multitude of tears. When he pulled out, I felt my own blood pouring out of my hole, and down my ass. I couldn't take it anymore and I cummed. Blood and semen stained the bed. I was absolutely terrified. "My, my, someone cums early. You're so pathetic! Have some more. Gain more experience!" Yukio bellowed. Yukio repeated that motion countless other times, and did that lightning fast. Yukio screamed into my ear. "How does it feel, Rin?! This is what it truly is to be a filthy demon!" Yukio then looked at my tail- that still anchored me on top of the bed. And what does that bastard do? He bites it. Hard. He used his fangs and everything. And he started to screw me again. This time, he was at his climax. I started kicking and thrashing, but Yukio pinned me down and grabbed one of his guns. One of his LOADED guns. If it accidentally went off, it could be the end of both me and Yukio. I started kicking and thrashing. I knocked one of our lamps down and it broke. Yukio or whoever was in Yukio's body was obviously pissed off. "Dont make me use this!" He growled. Yukio started humping me and the force that he put in it was tremendous. I thought my back would break. All of a sudden, I spotted Kuro under my bed (we were on Yukio's bed). He winked at me and showed his true, gargantuan demon form. He batted at Yukio with a giant claw. Yukio's flames burst out and burned Kuro. Kuro was tiny again, and ran off crying. //I'll find a way to save Rin, I promise!// Kuro proclaimed. Yukio thought that Kuro attacking him was my doing, and he shoved his gun up my channel. That wasn't the only thing he shoved into my body. His huge erection was shoved into my mouth, and the salty, warm semen came with it. 'Yukio surprisingly turns me on... To think that the weak-bodied kid who always got bullied would fuck me this hard... But I can't let him know that I enjoy it...' the deepest, darkest, most intimate part of my brain thought. I needed to make sure that normal Yukio came back, though. So while he was in the process of trying to shove his tail down my throat, I sent a telepathic message to him screaming 'YUKIO, STOP! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M YOUR BROTHER!!! THIS IS WRONG! DON'T DO THIS, YUKIO!!! PLEASE STOP!'. Normal POV Yukio's eyes suddenly went back to normal, and he was truly Yukio again. 'Wow... My acting should win an Oscar...' Rin thought. Yukio looked at the semen and blood covered bed sheets. He then looked at Rin. He was still tied to the bed by his tail. Rin was covered in blood, semen, and blue flames. Yukio gasped. "Nii-San... what have I done?!" Yukio screamed. Yukio ran off to the attic, clothed in nothing, also covered by Rin's blood and mixed semen. Once in the attic, Yukio curled up into a ball and started mumbling about how he was a horrible brother and how demonic he really was. His tail curled around him, and he snarled. He grabbed it and ignored the searing pain that shot through his body. "Why am I... such a demon..." he muttered. Rin's POV Yukio ran away to the attic, sobbing uncontrollably. Rin knew that the man raping him wasn't Yukio. 'No', I thought,That was definitely not Yukio.'. I sprinted to the attic of the dorm, and found Yuko, huddled in a corner, and practically collapsing on himself. I sat next to him, and he began to cry even harder. He tried to tell me that he was sorry, but he remembered that I could no longer speak, due to whatever was in that vile. He ran off again, and shorty afterwards, ran back with a light-green liquid in a vile. He commanded me to drink it, so I did. I felt this strange tingling feeling enveloping my body and out of curiosity, I decided to try and talk. "Yukio...", I began. Yukio's POV "Don't look at me. I did this to you. I don't have any bullshit excuse as to why I did that." I said. Rin embraced me tightly, and whispered,"Its ok. That wasn't you. At least, I hope it wasn't. Come on, lets go to our room and get some sleep.". Rin looked at an old clock and announced,"Its 10:56 already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I suck at writing rape, but it gets better next chapter. LORD SUBWAY AKA BATMAN, the shipping master is going to help me next chapter! ^_^ enjoy!


	3. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin believes that Yukio won't try anything like he did last chapter, but he is WRONG! Yukio pretends to be depressed, and then, after a week if dormancy, he strikes again. Find out what Yukio does, and what drastic measures Rin has to take to escape the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to LORD SUBWAY AKA BATMAN on +Google for helping me out with this chapter. Enjoy! (I also have absolutely nothing to do, neither does LORD SUBWAY, so yea...  
> sorry about the lack of sex in this, but next chapter I promise.

Rin Okumura's POV:  
'Poor Yukio... Satan's possession of his body must have been really tramatic... I wonder what he saw... He still won't tell me what our mom looks like... Dumb four eyed mole face! He always acts like he's got a stick up his ass... He needs to relax a little. Yukio probably needed the sex last night, I know I did...'. *giggle* *snort* Someone slammed a book really hard against the desk, right next to my face! "Waugh!?" I looked up to see my tormentor. It was a very pissed off looking Yukio. ...wait... thats just his face. But regardless, it isn't very suprising that HE woke me up. "Mister Okumura! This is about the tenth time you fell asleep in this class!". Yukio screamed, showing a lot of fang. "It would be fine if you fell asleep in some other teacher's class, but NO ONE falls asleep in MY class Mister Okumura!". "Jesus, Yukio. You don't have to yell." I protested. Kamiki snickered. Bon just glowered and asked none too politely,"Okumura-Sensei, get on with the lesson.". Yukio nodded and continued the lesson. "So can anyone tell me what a Behemoth's fatal verse is?". Bon raised his hand. "Suguro.". "Well, that would be-". The school bell was ringing. I let out a sigh of relief. The school day was finally over. "Class dismissed. All except you, Okumura.". Bon stuck his tongue out at me, and Shima mouthed Sorry. Even after everyone had gone out of the room, Yukio still didn't say anything. Not. a. Word. After about 30 seconds, I just couldn't take the silence anymore. So I spoke. "So... what's up Yukio?" Yukio started really crying. 'Damn it... I'm such an idiot for not realizing that Yukio was crying earlier. Maybe I just inherited the majority of Satan's powers, and Yukio inherited the majority of our brains.'. "Yukio. I'm really sorry. Do you want a hug or something? I know I'm an idiot, but please just tell me what's wrong.". Yukio shuddered. "Well if you're not ready to talk, lets go back to the dorm... C'mon Yukio, stop bein so angsty...". Yukio nodded, and he and I returned to the dorm. The Next Day (still in Rin's POV) . *bztbztbzt* "Ugh! Stupid alarm clock!". I groaned my way out of bed. It was a holiday or something, so we exwires had the day off from regular and cram school. I instantly looked for Yukio. He had his face burrowed into one of his pillows, and small, painful moans escaped his mouth. His tail, as always, wasn't showing, as he had it tucked inside his shirt or something. "Yukio!" I screamed. I ran over to Yukio's bed, and saw something terrifying. His newly demonic features were now emphasized, and as I approached him, he appeared to be in a trance. He also looked really feral. His eyes looked like that of a demon once again, and his ears were elongated. "..yukio?!". Yukio broke out of his trance and looked at me sadly. "R-ri *sob* in... I *hic*i-m s-sorry... I-" Yukio's apology was cut off by his own wheezing, which just happened to start up now. "Yukio. Its ok. No words. Get some rest." I pleaded. Yukio's only response was a weak nod. Yukio Okumura's POV: 'Heh. That little fool of a brother doesn't even suspect what I will do in 3 days time. I should win an Oscar for my acting...'. I was awake for about 7 hours now... Rin refuses to let me go... He's cuddling me. After me raping him, he should be attracted to me. I saw how I turned him on. So Rin is the perfect fool for me to drag back to Gehenna... But I'm tired of lying down... So here comes my brilliant acting again. Its really fun to construct this personality.'. I prepared myself for fooling Rin. Fake sweat? Check. Look of utter horror and fear? Check. Am I in my demon form? Yep. Now for the action. "Gaaaahhhh!!!!!". I pretended to wake up screaming. Rin instantly jolted awake and looked at me with caring, but at the same time, terrified eyes. Of course he's terrified... Of me. I added some blue flames on my left side, and freaked Rin out. "Yukio! You've got to wake up! Become yourself again!" he blurted out. When I still remained in my demon form, he panicked. I completely engulfed myself in those blue flames of Satan and mentally enjoyed the pain and anguish painted on my Ni-San's face. I cant believe that my personality would change since my awakening. Well that can't be helpe- *slap* I can't believe it. The little fool slapped me across the face. For dramatic effect, I flickered the blue flames and finally returned back to my human ish form and said quietly," I'm sorry Rin. I can't believe I lost control again... Please leave me alone- or better yet kill me. Anyway you want. I'm a filthy demon who needs to be eradicated.". "Yukio..." "Go on Rin. Kill me. My guns are over there." "Yukio...". Rin embraced me in a tight hug. He said ,"Whatever happens, you're still my brother. And I can't kill you."


	4. True Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio deceives everyone, and runs away to Gehenna. Rin follows Yukio swearing that he'll bring Yukio back. My summaries suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, I don't indent, so bear with me, I "hate" using proper grammar. Enjoy. Publishing the next chapter soon. I'm sorry for not updating often enough. My laptop is being a dick. Also, Yukio is supposed to be a little OOC, so yeah...

Normal POV:  
....3 days later....  
Rin was in exorcist class. Zoning out. Yet again. This time, Shura was the teacher. A drunken Shura taught the class about demon kings while making stupid comments about them (one of these idiotic comments was:"...Lucifer's the King of Light... He can just turn on the light in his bedroom and look at himself, I bet he might find out why chicks dont find him hot... Har, har, har, har, har..."), and doing so, provided the exwires with a very biased lesson. When she noticed Rin staring out into space at a part of the wall, she exploded with anger. She walked over to his desk, shoved her mammoth bosom into his face, and started yelling with so much passion, that her mammoth bosom quivered with every syllable in poor Rin's face. The bell eventually rung (after almost half an hour...), but Shura didn't stop. Her face had turned brick-red and her last exclamation before attempting to leave the class was "GOOD GOD!!! RIN OKUMURA YOU BASTARD, YOU OWE ME A 12-PACK OF BEER- WAIT, NO! GET ME VODKA!". As Shura walked out the door, Rin muttered,"If you weren't drunk, you would have realized that I am underage and can't buy you vodka or beer...". Shura whipped around and put him in a choke hold. "That'd be way out o line, Rin. I believe ya owe me an apology, Okumura!" Rin came up with a quick comeback,"But its true! Right now, you're so drunk, that you could pass off as- as- A SEA MONKEY!". Shura bopped him on the head with her fist, with a vein on her head visibly throbbing. "Yer beytter apologize, Okumura!". "No." Rin replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. Shura began chanting, and pulled her sword out of her bosom. "Augh! Professor Shura, please stop! This is a bit rash...". Shima said nervously, his hands flailing about in a very Shima way. Shura sent him a snake like glare. The entire class shivered with absolute fear. Yukio , who had been standing there almost the entire time with no one noticing him, cleared his throat. The entire class, and Shura jumped up in surprise. "Miss Shura, I believe it is my turn with the class.". Yukio stated plainly. "NOT FUCKING YET! OKUMURA HASNT APOLOGIZED TUH ME YET!" Shura fumed. Yukio was devoid of emotion as he said,"Fine. Teach my class. I have a mission to complete anyway. I will see you all later." Shura looked pissed off, but didn't complain. "Alright ya useless exwires! Open yer textbooks an fill out da worksheet. I sure is hell ain't gunna stand here and watch ya do dis for an hour... I'm gunna look for four-eyed chicken. All in favor of joining me?". The entire class raised their hands. "Good. Lets go~" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYukio's POV: I calmly walked out of the classroom. They expect nothing. I smirked. I know that Shura and the exwires will follow me. And, when I open Gehenna's Gate, I'll have my brother AND slaves. Father will be so proud of me! Then I'll become prince of Gehenna instead of Rin. I'm so excited! I looked behind me. Yep. They were obviously following me. Their futile attempts to hide made me laugh. Not out loud of course. But still, the look of shock on their faces will be priceless. So I headed for the dorm. They followed using Rin's key. I walked into my room, and closed the door behind me, PURPOSELY leaving it unlocked. I could hear their little excited whispers about pranking me. But oh contraire, it is they who shall be pranked. I unleashed enough demonic power to turn my fingernails into claws and to have blue flames dance over me. Mind you, this wasn't all the power that I had, but I wanted them to underestimate me when I return to Assiah, so their emotions would take a greater toll. I raked my claws over the skin on my arm. Blood spattered on the carpet. The noise wasn't loud enough, but the inhuman noises coming from the gate should grasp their attention soon enough. The gate opened, but it was tinier than I had wanted it to be. It started making those wonderful inhuman noises, and I was thrilled when Shura knocked down the door to see what was up. She gasped when she saw me. "F-four eyed chicken?!" I laughed maniacally. "Yes! This is me! Do you like what I've become?!" Everyone was frozen with fear. I loved that. Especially when Rin said,"Yukio? You in there buddy? I swear, you've become really great at acting..." As an answer, I jumped into the gate and simply said,"Hey bitches, if you miss me, come in and try to kiss me~" With that, I descended into Gehenna, only encouraged by the others desperate pleas for me to stop and regain my senses. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRin's POV: Shura talked us into going with her to sabotage Yukio's "mission". It seemed like a good idea at the time, but that was before we saw my demonic looking brother descend into the Gehenna Gate. We had tried to stop him, but we only managed to encourage him to leave. "I'm really sorry dude. But I will go in there to find you. And I will rescue you!" Since the others were obviously still in shock, I grabbed Kurikara, whistled for Kuro to follow. Shura and the others screamed at me to not go, but I, being half demon, was much stronger and broke free. I gave a quick salute and a weak smile. "I'll be back soon. I'll bring him back, don't worry." I jumped into the gate, Kurikara strapped to my back, with Kuro following. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShura's POV: "Yukio! Get yer ass back o'er here! This ain't funny, chicken!" I hollered, when Yukio hadn't come out of the gate. But what good did I think that'd do? Ok, I had to admit that four eyed chicken's been actin pretty weird lately... I guess he's finally gone loopy... This ain't goin tu be pretty down a'ht the Vatican. I werez frozen inta place as were the exwires... but whaurt really caught's off guard werez Rin salutin an jumping into the gate wit' Kuro. We all yellered at Rin but it had no effect. I sank to der floor and so did everyone else. I'm gunna need some sake.


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this chapter is almost entirely in Rin's POV. Rin is in Gehenna and follows Yukio with the help of Kuro. Yet again, my summaries suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! My laptop is finally better, but just for the sake of trolling, I'm gonna post the explicit chapter later... So yeah. Enjoy~  
> EDIT: My friend is helping me with a super long explicit chapter that I will post when she sends it to me

Rin's POV:  
As I jumped through the Gehenna Gate, I could hear my friends' desperate pleas for me to stay, but I ignored them. Nothing could stop me from going to save Yukio. Kuro, who had apparently done this countless times, told me to jump on him. He turned into his true form, and we soared into the darkness together. I also sensed a change in myself, both mentally and physically. It disgusted me, but I would just have to deal with it if I truly wanted to save Yukio. It must've been about 15 terrifying minutes before we could even faintly see anything. The eerie darkness still wrapped around us, but regardless, we could faintly see the outlines of buildings. I squinted to try and see more, and surprisingly, I actually COULD see. I returned my eyes to their original size and I was shocked. I could see everything crystal clear. I wish that I could unsee what I was seeing, though. I saw terrifying demons devouring humans that were dragged down to Gehenna from Assiah, and were still alive. I screamed, but after I did, I wish I hadn't, as the gruesome sight became even more gruesome and many of the demons started ripping limbs off of the humans, splattering blood everywhere and causing the barely alive humans to yelp out in pain and pass out from blood loss. "Young Priiince... woooould yooou liiiike sooome toooo?" One particularly ugly demon rasped. Many others started trying to get me to eat that stuff, but I knew I would never eat human flesh no matter how hungry I was. 'But that arm DOES look tasty...' A voice inside my head said. 'HELL NO! IM HUMAN, I CANT EAT THAT!' I responded. But that didn't discourage the voice from taking over my body and grabbing the arm from the demon. The demon who gave me the arm simply bowed as I took it. "N...oo" I pleaded out loud to the voice, which happened to be my demon instincts. 'Its too late.' It chortled in my head, as it- no- we, ripped a huge chunk out of the arm with our massive fangs, and we licked our lips with our newly elongated tongue. "Rin... are you ok?!" Kuro asked. I- no, we, turned around with blood on our face and right in front of him, pulled all of the remaining meat off the arm, and swallowed it mercilessly. Kuro flipped out and ran away. "I don't need you anyway" I growled. With that, I headed out to find my baby brother. Word around the town is that he's at the palace... but how would I get there without revealing myself? 'Maybe you can reveal yourself, and suck up to Satan, and get your brother back and leave...' It was my instincts again. But this time, they actually had a good idea. So I took the cloak off that I didn't know I had on, revealing my elegant, blue-flame-covered horns and my silky blue tail. I unsheathed Kurikara, coated my body in those horrid flames, and waited for about 5 seconds before a gargoyle pulling a carriage swooped down and said "Young prince, we've been expecting you..." With that, I got into the carriage and flew to Hell's palace. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKuro's POV: 'Shiro... Shiro...' "SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU SHIROOOOOOO? SHIROOOOOOOOO-" "Over here, Kuro" a voice replied. My eyes filled with tears and I pounced on him. "SHIROOOOO! I MISSED YOUUUU!" I shouted. "I missed you too buddy" He said with his wonderful smile. "So whats up buddy?" He inquired. "RIN'S IN TROUBLE!" "If this is in Assiah, and he got in a fistfight again, just tell him he's grounded..." "NO SHIRO! HE'S IN GEHENNA AND SO IS YUKIO! BUT YUKIO ISN'T YUKIO ANYMORE, SHIRO! AND RIN WAS TRYING TO SAVE YUKIO... BUT RIN LOST HIMSELF AND WE NEED TO SAVE HIM AND YUKIO TOO!" Shiro picked up his AK-47, strapped on his bullet proof vest, loaded several types of ammo into his many belts, and said to me in a very grave tone,"Kuro, lets go get Rin and Yukio back. Can you get us to Satan's palace?". I nodded happily,"SURE SHIRO! I'D LOVE TO!" With that, we headed off to Satan's palace. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRin's POV: It didn't take long for us to arrive at the palace. Amaimon, Mephisto, and like 5 other important-looking demon kings were there. I was dragged into what I assume was the throne room. Mephisto and Amaimon threw me to the floor and pushed me down so that I was in an uncomfortable kneeling/bowing position. I then heard loud clanking and felt cold metal touch my skin. They soon bonded my arms and legs together and they grabbed Kurikara. "Wait! No! What are you going to do with that?!" I asked frantically. Screw the plan. I wasn't going to become a full demon. I just couldn't. Soon, some man wearing boots strode over. He took the sword ceremonially from Amaimon, unsheathed it, and brought the flat of it down with tremendous force against my horns, and it shattered into millions of miniscule pieces. "Have fun with your coronation, M'boy! Dont worry, Daddy's here to help you!" A voice that I immediately recognized as Satan's cackled. I didn't feel the pain at first, I only saw the uncontrollable blue flames erupt out of me. But then, I felt the pain. It started with my fangs growing longer still. I must've looked like a saber-toothed tiger by now. My elegant tiny horns became longer and longer, until they reached the length of my head. They also turned white. Stark.Fucking.White. I felt my tail become longer, the furry tip of it was replaced by an arrow-like shape (I dont know how to describe that), and bluish-blackish colored bat-like wings stretched out of my back. I screamed out in pain, but Satan just laughed. "You're almost done, M'boy~" He was right, thank God. The last change wasn't too painful, my fingernails just turned into blue claws. "Mephisto! Lock him up in the mirror room and let him out when his room is ready~" Satan commanded. "Yes sir." Mephisto took my hand (the chains burned off during my transformation) and dragged me into a room, where the walls were literally indestructible mirrors. "Have fun, Young Prince. Your room should be ready shortly." Mephisto said dully. He then turned on the light and slammed the door. I tried to close my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't. I looked myself over using a small mirror that I found in the corner. As I had feared, the changes were real. My fangs were longer and sharper, huge demonic bat-like wings had sprouted out of my back, my tail was...different, my flames were raging around me, and to top it all off, I had acquired bone-white horns that reached to the end of my head. I reached up and touched the horns on my head. The flames followed. "well.... I guess this is me now..." I muttered. But then I thought of the old man. "I-I failed you old man.... How could I do that to you?! I'm sorry if you had to raise me... with all the trouble I caused... I'm not your son, I'm your burden... I'm sorry Dad... I'm really sorry..." I didn't know when I had started crying. The tears became heavier and heavier, but soon evaporated because of my flames. "w-why ?!" Why had life been so unfair? Did God just decide that it was fun to drop disaster after disaster on me? Well, enough crying. I wiped away my tears. If I pray, then maybe, just maybe, God might help me. So I'll do that... I began to pray. But soon, someone walked in, and turned the light off. They placed their long, curved claws on my shoulders, and jerked me up. They slapped me in the face several times and then stated,"We don't pray here, SON." I darted out of his grasp and ran into the corner. "S-stay back!" I pleaded. Satan chuckled. "Oh, you aren't scared of your daddy are you? I'm just here to take you to your room." I wasn't convinced. "Ok then. Turn on the light so that I can see you." "If you insist, SON." He turned the light back on. He actually wasn't what I had expected him to look like. He had a little longer than shoulder length black hair with blue streaks running through it. His eyes are the same shade of blue as mine. He also had horns similar to mine, except they were longer and twisted. He was wearing his flames and a regal navy-blue cloak. He also wore leather boots with some sort of anti-Christ metal in them. He kept his tail hidden. His claws were also extremely long. Satan noticed me staring at him, so he asked,"Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you going to check out that awesome room of yours?" "Tell me, where is Yukio?" "He's in his room, I'll tell him to go to your room later." Without any further hesitation, he dragged me to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So I found a picture that pretty much matches Kuro's face when he sees Rin   
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-andKv2tVwIg/TrS3Xr9fHhI/AAAAAAAAaQk/GGZuBxK9ffU/s1600/Ao+no+Exorcist+-+OVA+-+Large+10.jpg


	6. Painful Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Yukio's POV. Yukio helps out a depressed, self-loathing Rin. Smooshy gushy cute fluffy crap in this shortie chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little fluffy-angsty-ish chapter I wrote to apologize for not posting the hardcore crap yet. Enjoy~

Yukio's POV:  
I had just arrived in Gehenna. We- Satan and I- were in the palace, and he was showing me around. At one point in our "tour", he flat out declared,"Son, I'm so happy that you're finally here!" "Remember our deal" I said without hesitation. "Rin will not be harmed." "For your sake I hope you're telling the truth" I stated bluntly. He just stared at me. "Lets continue shall we? For the mighty Yukio should also uphold his end of the bargain." I said nothing in response. He then showed me to my room. "This is where you will stay for the rest of your life-cough, cough, eternity, cough, cough- I made sure to make it nice and cozy. Your servants are available 24/7 and will deliver your food to you. I'll see you tomorrow ~" He was about to leave, but I stopped him. "Let me see proof that you didn't hurt Rin, before I stay and become your prince. I cant allow him to be dragged into this." My voice was cold and emotionless. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally responded. "Fine. I'll lead you to him." Wait. Rin should be in Assiah. what he hell was he doing here? Or rather, what IN hell. "Rin is in Assiah, correct?" My glasses flashed dangerously. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha-ahahahahaha-hahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaahah-hoooh! That was a good laugh. No, Yukio, your precious TWIN is in Gehenna." "No..." I was silent for a moment, just enough time for my horror to turn into rage. "Where is he?" I asked, silently fuming. His voice lowered, any cheer (false or not) in it vanishing. "Oh, he's moping around in his room." He knew he chose his words wrong. "What did you do to him?!" I screamed. His fingers were fidgeting. "Well.... he's kinda..." I was terrified and furious at the same time. "'He's kinda' what? I swear, if you did anything to Rin, I wont be your Goddamn prince!" He looked down and wouldn't make eye contact. "Follow me" He said bluntly. He walked out of the room, and I followed. We walked down the long hallway, and every two seconds, we would run into a servant, and they would scramble to bow, dropping everything they were doing in the process. Satan took no notice of this. Neither did I. After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at Rin's room. Soft whimpers an incoherent sobbing could be heard through the door. I glared at Satan, and knocked softly on his door. "Rin?" My voice was barely a whisper, and all of my anger at Satan giving it a hardly noticeable edge. There was no response. I walked in carefully and gasped at what I saw. Rin was... different. He looked like he was a full demon now. He had the horns, the wings, the tail, the fangs, everything. He was in the corner, with larger pieces of Kurikara in his hands. The rest of Kurikara was in a jar, with many bits of shining metal fragments visible through the top. "Oh no" My voice was shaking. His whimpering increased greatly with him noticing me. "Y-yukio... I'm sorry you had to see me like this *sob* I'm really sorry *sob* I understand if you don't want THIS Demon (he gestured to himself) as your brother anymore. I *sob* understand...." His voice was hoarse from crying. "No-no-no you're fine, Rin. You're not a demon to me. Who did this to you?! Please tell me everything, Rin. I'm your brother, and I want to help you out." I was crying now. He didn't say anything. "Rin?" I looked at him. He was wiping the tear off of his face. I offered him a handkerchief and he happily took it. He was toying with it in his hands and didn't look up at me. "Was all that stuff- y'know, about me being your brother- did you really mean that?" I hugged him, but he surprisingly flinched. "Of course I meant that, Rin. I'll be there, as your younger brother, whenever you need me." "G-get away from me before I hurt you Yukio. I don't want to see you get hurt. I really don't. But I have no control of my actions. Lock me up, where I will never see the rays of the sun ever again. Someone- no something- a monster like me doesn't deserve your pity." He squirmed out of my arms and crawled under his bed with his tail dragging on the floor, the sharp edge making marks in the floor. "Rin. Come on out. You would never hurt anyone. We can leave if you want. Let's go back to our home, Rin. C'mon, Shura- and Bon, and Sheimi and everyone else misses us. Let's go Rin." I offered, exceedingly desperate. "n-no Yukio. Then I would get all of us executed. Why don't you understand Yukio? I've been trying to tell you that I cant go back. I might rampage and lose control again. I could KILL, Yukio. I should just stay down here, with all of these monsters, and souls of the damned. You just don't get it. I lust for blood and flesh, it disgusts me. I have no control over my instincts. So, Yukio, you go. Go back and face that awesome future as a doctor that you've wanted so badly and worked so hard to get to. Please Yukio, don't let me drag you down into this mess- or the darkness. If you just forget about me, and demons, and exorcists, you can be happy again. I'm a monster Yukio. I don't deserve your kindness. Sorry about your life, I ruined that, too didn't I? I'm sorry Yukio I really am. I'm not asking forgiveness, 'cause I don't deserve it. Me, a demon, taking your childhood, your life, and your future away from you. I know it's not fair. And damnit, Yukio, I have more apologies than stars in the sky. I'm sorry. I've taken up too much of your time." He poked his horned head out from under the bed and gave me a fake smile. "So go, Yukio. I'm society's trash. So please, either kill me or leave." I was enraged. How could Satan do this?! Well I mean he IS Satan, but haw could he be so evil as to break his own son. I mean seriously, how dare he break Rin?! Rin wasn't allowed to be hurt like this. He just wasn't. "Rin. None of what you said was true. I will not depart, nor end your life. You are too important to me for me to do that, Rin. I'm going to help you through this, whether you like it or not." I gave him a REAL smile. It took him a while to process what I had said. "...fine" He started "If you won't kill me, I'll have to take my own life." He picked up a large piece of Kurikara, and prepared to shove it through his neck. I grabbed it out of his- clawed- hand, and confiscated the rest of Kurikara. I also removed any and all potentially dangerous items in his room. "Rin, I cannot allow you to do this to yourself. I will sleep in here with you tonight. We can discuss this tomorrow." I pulled Rin out from under the bed, and called a servant over to bring a sleeping bag. The servant decided another bed was needed instead. So I settled in and when I was almost asleep, Rin spoke. "Yukio?" "Yes Rin." "Can-can we snuggle like we did when we were kids?" I sighed and got out of my bed. I moved over to Rin's and snuggled in. "thanks..." he said awkwardly. "No problem Rin." Although I had to admit, every time he turned around, either his tail, or his giant bat wings would hit me. Or it would be both. Obviously I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. "Goodnight Rin." "mmhhh.... 'night Yukio" Little did I know that Satan was actually watching the whole thing, as were the 8 demon kings.


	7. My Survival and Escape From Gehenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's experience in Gehenna before he saw Yukio. I'm sorry for not uploading this sooner. I have no excuses. Rin's POV.  
> NOTE: Yukio is actually in a time bubble from the moment he arrived in Gehenna. That's why Rin is in Gehenna for the amount of time he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue, so I apologize for that. I had a lot going on in my life... But anyway, on to the story~

Rin's POV (duh):  
Mephisto dragged me to my new "room". To be honest, it was actually kinda nice. It was a room that was extremely large, probably a little more than two times as big as the cram school classroom. And that wasn't including the games room, the bathroom, the closet, and the other three rooms that branched off of it. I stood there, with my poker face obviously slipping off of my face. Eventually (in my time about five milliseconds), I just gave up on the poker face and said "Thank you, but I'm still pissed and I will kill all of you", but the attempt was futile, as my voice sounded extremely childish and squeaky. I mentally cursed. Mephisto was laughing his ass off. Composure long gone, Mephisto barely managed to get out,"Oh, ok sure. I'd like to see you try.... Hahahahaha you're insane.... Thinking that you could defeat all of the Demon Kings of Gehenna, as well as Satan; your own father?! Hahaha you're hilarious!" He finally stopped laughing and sighed. "Ok, Rin. So make sure to read the schedule for tomorrow. Remember, Breakfast at •-+zz, Lunch at *#&ap, and Dinner with father at- wait that should be a surprise." I was confused. What kind of time was that?! So, ignoring my pride, I asked,"So what's the time zone here?" He laughed. "Rin, this should explain everything in words that even YOU could understand." I silently fumed, as if I angered Mephisto, I would probably get some hellish punishment. 'well I am in hell right now, so it probably won't be any worse than this.' He handed me a hardcover notebook. Well, get some shut eye. Dinner with everyone is in >^[ vk. You have enough time to get some sleep and at least try to look decent. Also, don't make daddy angry. He takes it out on us when you do." I didn't want to eat dinner with Satan. But as they always say 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. I grinned. "Ok Mephisto. Can you wake me up when its time?" "I will send a servant for you when it is time. Sweet Dreams~" He flashed me that grin, and I knew something was up. Whatever. I was tired, and that king sized bed looked very appealing. "Go away clown Im going to take a nap.". He smiled and wordlessly exited my room, closing the door behind him. I soon got into a comfortable position, but it took some effort to accommodate the needs of my tail and wings. They were going to take some getting used to. I fell asleep. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In my dream xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I saw the monastery and ran towards it. I was crying, but I didn't care. I ran inside, and saw the old man. "Old man... You're alive! I'm so sorry... I was wrong to say that to you... You will always be my father.... I'm sorry old man.... I'm sorry..." I embraced him, but he didn't move. "Old man?!" I choked out, in between sobs. He pointed a gun to my head. "You are not Rin. Rin wouldn't have drawn the sword. Rin wouldn't have become the demon I see in front of me. Begone, Demon!" I cried even more at this. "Old man... Its me! Its Rin. I drew the sword that day, and you were possessed... I didn't have a choice. I had to become a demon to avoid being dragged into Gehenna. I'm sorry father, I really am." He stared at me like I was impure. "That sure worked out didn't it?!". He roared sarcastically. He shot me in the head. It hurt a lot, but I didn't die. I was consumed by the darkness, but not before I heard Fujimoto say,"My son is no demon. I have to eradicate this demon that took Rin's place.". I cried and was swept away by the darkness, and was transported to Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru's temple. They all turned around and began hitting me. "Filthy Demon! Get away from us and just go die! If you died, everyone would be better off!" Bon shouted. "N-no... I'm not a bloodthirsty demon like you think I am... I'm different! I'm-I'm-" Konekomaru cut me off. "Demon! My parents died because of you! Just go die you impure being!" Shima took out K'rik and glared at me. "You should die for all of the horrible things you've done! Actually, you being born was a sin! Just go!" Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru started chanting. I coughed up blood and passed out. Next thing I knew, I was in the dorm that I shared with Yukio. He walked over to me and glasses flashing stated plainly,"I'm very disappointed in you, Rin. You have failed all of your exorcist classes and the Grigori has sentenced you to death. We are all glad that you've been sentenced to death, because you don't belong here. You scare us, and Shura and I are very disappointed in you. I don't see why father kept you alive, being the filthy demon that you are. One last thing, I want you to stay out of my sight until its time for you to die." He gestured towards the holy cage meant for high level demons. "In." He commanded. He dragged me towards it and threw me in. The bars slowly moved closer and closer until they crushed me into nothingness. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and I woke up from the nightmare. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBack in the real world xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A worried-looking servant was watching me. I jolted up, covered in a cold sweat. My tail was back to normal, but I still had the same wings, ears, horns, and fangs. Damn it. The servant was chattering off in demon tongues, and what I could understand from it was "Young Prince, you must get ready this instant. Lord Satan himself has requested your presence. If you're late, it won't be a pretty sight..." I groaned and got dressed in the traditional outfit (which happened to be almost exactly what Satan was wearing last time I saw him, except smaller). The servant lead me to a large room with every Demon King and Satan sitting at a huge table. Satan noticed that I was there, and walked over to me. "Are the changes suiting you?" I shook my head to say 'no'. "Oh, ok. It seems like you and I have to have a talk," he glared at the 8 demon kings and emphasized the last word,"ALONE.". Mumbling and the scraping of chairs against the floor could be heard. Satan massaged his temples. Satan muttered something inaudible. The giant door closed with a loud bang and Satan turned to me. "Welcome home SON.". I growled. Satan just laughed and said,"You've got guts, kid. Growling at me like that. Hah! Learn some respect, kid. I'm your father- heck, I'm the king of hell. You're lucky that you're my son, because your punishment won't be as severe.". His eyes glowed with a bright red-blue light. I was momentarily blinded both by the brightness, and by the cloak thrown over my head. "What the....". I started. I felt something constrict around me. I was genuinely terrified. Satan chuckled. "For the time being, you will have heightened bloodlust; you will also lose control of your actions more frequently. If you become the prince of Gehenna, your curse will be lifted." "I will never be your prince! Your curse is a piece of baloney! I can control myself! It's easy!" I countered. But inside, I wasn't so sure. To confirm my fear, Satan smiled and said,"oh I forgot. It also gets worse the l longer you're afflicted with it. Yukio is going to visit you sooner or later, so why let him see what you've become? He's an exorcist, and you're a demon. Well actually, he's a demon too now, because of you. So you basically ruined his life too. I'll let him go back to Assiah and turn him back into a human if you help your dear old papa rule over Hell." I removed the cloak and glared. "Like Hell I'd join you! I'm still human!" He laughed for what seemed like an eternity. He finally stopped and wiped a tear from his eye. "Might I ask what's so funny?!" I yelled. Satan just gave me an amused look. "Just look at yourself," He started,"Horns, fangs, elongated ears, demon wings, a tail, and to top it all off, Hell's flame is surrounding you. Now you tell me, do you still think you're human?" He spoke the truth for once, and I knew it; despite how much I wanted it to be a lie. I didn't say anything for a while. "...So what do I have to do for Yukio to be human and happy in Assiah?" I asked. "You would have to become prince of Gehenna, AND eat anything and everything we give you. You also have to attend lessons on how to be a prince. Sound good?" I thought it over for a minute. "You also have to promise to not harm anyone I know." I added. "Ok. As you wish, PRINCE Rin. But regardless, you still need to wear the royal crown and dress appropriately. And that does NOT mean the t-shirt and jeans that you're wearing. The clothes in the closet are there for a reason. Let me help you get the crown on. It not only seals your flames, but it looks pretty!" He handed me the piece of metal. It looked like a golden, jewel-encrusted bracelet. There were two of them. I slipped them on over my horns and he cackled,"You look good in those. Sorry about the design, I'll have a new one made tomorrow. Satan snapped hits fingers and the doors reopened. "Behave during dinner, 'kay son?" I didn't respond. He sighed and welcomed the demon kings back in for dinner. "Sorry about that, Rin was just complaining about the food and I had to teach him a lesson about wasting food.". The demon kings were mumbling something about how spoiled I was. Satan chuckled and joined in. Soon, they created a casual conversation about foolish humans who's souls were just recently dragged down here. A red haired demon king started at me and noticed that I wasn't eating anything. "Hey kid, I thought that Lord Satan-sama taught ya a lesson 'bought bein wasteful. These are the finest cuts of sinful human in Gehenna. So there's really no reason to be picky." Amaimon leaned over and whispered something into his ear. "Oh..." he said dully. "Sorry kid. I didn't realize you were a half breed. But that's still no reason not to eat." I looked down at the gory plate of food in front of me. I shook my head. Satan noticed me not eating anything and walked over to me. "Aww... Is my second youngest son having trouble eating? Do you need daddy to feed you?" He cooed. "You aren't my father..." I mumbled. He short me that ' remember our deal' look and asked,"What did you say, Rin? I didn't quite catch that." ' You're doing this for Yukio... Don't screw this up...' I thought to myself. "I'm not that hungry father." I said. He smiled. "That's ok Rin. Daddy knows that you're afraid to eat. That's ok. I'll help you eat." With that, he promptly started force feeding me bits and pieces of the human on my plate. To my utter horror, it tasted really good. He left me to eat on my own, and I shoveled the human bits down my throat with my fork. I finished it all off by chugging the blood in my glass. It was so refreshing! But I was still disgusted with myself. Satan and the others were laughing and smiling because of my actions. "It's getting late. You should get to bed, Rin." Satan said. Amaimon stood up and volunteered to escort me to my room. I left the dining hall with Amaimon. He and I were silent the entire trip- journey. They had no magic keys like at True Cross Academy. So we basically had to walk around two miles. ' Once I get to my room, I think I'll just go to sleep... I'm so tired....' The corridor stretched longer and longer as if to say ' You're tired, kid? You haven't seen tired yet!'. I bit back a groan. This was just too much for me. Amaimon stopped suddenly and stared at me. "Tired?" He asked almost caringly. "...no..."I mumbled weakly. He smiled. "Here, take this. It'll boost your energy." He tossed me a candy. "Thanks..." I said. "We're almost there. Just hold tight okay?" I nodded. Amaimon was right. We were there before I knew it. AFTER I ate the mysterious candy, however. Amaimon turned to me and said his goodbyes. I opened the doors to my room and sighed. I had a really shitty day. Or was it a night? I sighed again and closed the doors. I limped over to my bed and faceplanted onto it. I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas. I was woken up quite a bit later by loud knocking on my door. I groaned and walked over to open it. "gnnnh... Who the hell is it?! It's really late- er... Early... Or whatever the hell it is, I'm tired!" I spat out groggily. "Young prince... You have visitors." The voice said. I opened the door a little bit, not knowing what to expect. I then saw the old man and Kuro out of the small opening. I yelped and bolted into the gigantic closet. "Rin-" Fujimoto started. Good. He hasn't seen me. Or the monster that is me... Shiro and Kuro ran in after me. "Rin! Come out and talk to us!" Fujimoto hollered. "No!" I replied stubbornly. Kuro poked his head into my hiding place and gave away my location. I was screwed. They had found me, and they would know about the monster that I had become. I let out a strangled cry as Fujimoto dragged me from my hiding spot. He eyed me carefully. "So can you tell me what happened, Rin? What did they do to you?" I looked down and wouldn't make eye contact. I didn't give him an answer. So he grabbed my chin and tilted my head so that my eyes would meet his. "Rin I'm talking to you. Please answer me." Tears started to fall from my eyes. He embraced me, and Kuro sat on my head (he was in his small form). I cried even more at this and told them,"Please go away. No part of me remains human; in fact, no part of me will ever be human again. I have no control over my actions so I might hurt you if you stay too long. Please dad, please just kill me already. You've waited much too long. Please just kill me so that I can't hurt anyone." Old man looked furious. "Rin! Don't say such things!" Kuro hissed and stated rather angrily,"Rin we won't kill you. You're way too important to us. Besides, your demon genes don't matter. You're half human, so stay acting like it and lets go back to Assiah!" Old man agreed and said,"I can't go with you, but Kuro can and he'll guide you back. You two should escape together." I broke free from his grasp and walked over to the games room. I sat down on the sofa and put the cloak over my head. Old man and Kuro followed me. "Rin, you don't need to be like this. You'll be fine. Escaping from here is perfectly easy-" Kuro began, but I cut him off. "Just look at me. Just look at the monster I've become." "You're not a monster, Rin. You're a-" Dad started. I interrupted him too. "I'm not finished yet. How do you think the Vatican would react to a full demon like me just strolling around?! Even if they were okay with that, how do you think the public would view me? They would look at me like the evil, sinful, bloodthirsty demon that I am. How would-" "RIN-" They both shouted. "No I'm not done! How would Yukio see me? He saw me as a threat before, so now how would he see me? As a monster that needs to be exorcised. That's all I am. A monster that needs to be exorcised. Just kill me now! Please! That's all I ask! I don't belong anywhere, and I don't want to be used as a tool by either Assiah or Gehenna. So death is the only release from my pitiful life. Please..." Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Please..." Father Fujimoto asked Kuro just stared at me, completely shocked. "Rin, who gave you these ideas?!" Fujimoto asked. I was furious. "Oh, so now you think I'm too stupid to come up with these logical conclusions?! I know Yukio is the 'smart twin', but I still have a brain! I may not know everything like he does, but I'm not stupid!" I roared. "I didn't mean it like that, Rin. What I meant was-" "Just please kill me already. Please." Old man chuckled. Kuro and I looked at him like he was mental. "Shiro?" Kuro asked. "Since when have you been so suicidal, Rin? I know it isn't funny, but I don't remember raising a self loathing and depressed child. No offence." I smiled at this small attempt in cheering me up. "I don't have feelings 'cause I'm a heartless demon, remember?" I asked in a joking tone. But I realized my terrible mistake when I accidentally let my true emotions show to father Fujimoto and Kuro. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed before coughing up blood. "Rin! Are you ok?!" Kuro shouted. Fujimoto stared at my horns and said quite stiffly,"Kuro. We need to inform the Vatican about this. Lets go and hope that Satan doesn't mess them up too badly." I was still coughing up blood, but I suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Yes, I know big words now. I'm amazing, so take that, Yukio! Anyway, back to my suffering. ******************************Censored Vomiting because its nasty and you probably don't want to read that************************* I was finally done vomiting, and looked at my reflection. I looked terrible! Like not bed head or anything like that. Even worse. I needed a shower because I STUNK. Partly because of the human blood, my own, and all the pounds of sweat that clung to me. I had red, puffy eyes in addition to everything else that I refused to see. I'm not even going to mention the state of my clothes. So I locked the door, stripped off my clothes, and began to fill up the pool-like shower with water. When it was filled up a descent amount, I slunk into the bath. It was both painful (due to the momentarily forgotten appendages that had been crushed in the process) and wonderful (because the water was so refreshing after the ordeal I had to endure). "Ahhh..." I said after I got comfortable in the bath tub. I leaned back slightly. What did I do? I just sold my soul to Satan and became the prince of Gehenna. I sighed. I should have gone with Dad and Kuro. I need to escape before I become a tool. ' But where would a monster like me be accepted?' A dark voice in my head asked. Well as depressing as it was, it had a point. "What am I doing..." I mumbled to no one in particular. Bath ruined, I got up slowly and walked over to the towel rack. "Oh shit! I forgot to bring my clothes in!" I groaned and wrapped the towel around my waist. I unlocked the door and made a mad dash to the closet. If Mephisto saw me, I would certainly die of embarrassment. Once inside, I blindly grabbed some clothes that looked like pajamas and slipped them on. I heard another knock at my door. I opened it and found none other than Mephisto. "speak of the devil..." I muttered. Mephisto grinned and stated with mock concern,"Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping, Rin? You DO have coronation tomorrow.... It would be a shame if you were so sleepy that you became a laughing stock. So off to bed with you, Young Prince." He turned and shut the door. I sighed for what must have been the billionth time that day. I lumbered over to the gargantuan bed and made an unsuccessful attempt to fall asleep. But what bothered me was the fact that even with all of the blankets, it was fricken freezing! I mean come on! It's HELL! I should be burning alive! I shook my head. Due to my flames being sealed by the weird metal bands , I was freezing! Damn. Did Satan do this on purpose?! Oh, whatever. I'm escaping regardless of the situation or current temperature. I glanced at the window. That would work. All i need to do is find out how far the drop is. "Even though it probably wouldn't kill a monster like me..." I thought bitterly. I took long strides to the window. When I reached it, I opened it up (with much difficulty) and dropped a hanger. I waited and listened. 'One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi, Six Mississippi, Seven Mississippi. Ok. Seven Mississippi. That's pretty far down. That's like a thirty story building... Hm...' I remembered a Mythbusters episode when they tried to break out of prison with bed sheets, toilet paper, and human hair. 'So I think if I use my clothes in the closet... Yes, that might just work!' I gathered up all of my clothes (it took a while but its not like I had anything better to do) and tied them together (again, it took a while but I don't really have a life). -----------------------------------\\\\\\\Construction Montage////--------------------------------------- I was finally done! It took about five nights, but I did it! I took the extremely long rope of clothes, and anchored it to one of the columns holding up the castle. Using all of the pieces of Kurikara that were swept up and given to me, I made it secure. 'Deep breaths... I can do this! And if I don't make it, I'll be in a better place. I've got to at least try.' I inhaled and exhaled deeply several times. I was finally ready and calm. I carefully backed out of the window, clutching the homemade rope. Once out of the castle, I slithered down the length of the rope. It was, by far, warmer than inside the castle. I looked to the side and saw a bright light. "Waugh!?" I froze. Oh shit they could've heard me. I looked around once more, shielding my eyes from the light. Why am I so sensitive to light? "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... You stupid little fellow." A voice called from above. "Who's there?!" I called out, not sure where the owner of the voice's loyalties layed. White foxes sprung down from their perches and hovered near me. "What should we go with this one?" One kitsune (I think that's how you spell it) asked, tilting its head from side to side. "I dunno sis. This is the octilionth one that we've found like this. Maybe he's tasty like the other octillion." Another one stated. At this statement, I totally flipped out. "Woah woah woah woah You can't eat me! I'm just skin and bones! I'm not tasty at all!" "I don't know about that" An older one said. "No no I'm not tasty! Please don't eat me! Mike and Uke are they with you?! Can I speak with them?!" They all stared at me curiously. "Do you know Mike and Uke?" They asked. "Not personally, but I know that they're Izumo Kamiki's familiars." I responded. Just then, Mike and Uke themselves stepped out from the crowd. "Young prince, we've been looking for you! The others are so worried back in Assiah. Do you know where your brother is?" They asked in unison. I shook my head,"No, I haven't seen Yukio... Please just give me a little more time to find him. I promise it wont be long." They both growled. "Both of you are coming with us whether you like it or not. Those are our orders from that Kamiki brat." Looks like they wont give me up without a fight. 'Plus, the others can't see me like this. They'd really hate me for sure.' I silently said. So I took matters into my own hands. Well, to be honest they were more like claws now. Anyway, I took matters into my own claws and jumped off of the cloth rope. "Hey!" They all yelled. I didn't care. It would be better if they believed that I was dead. After all, I was, in a way, born dead. Or I was supposed to be dead for about 16 years. Eventually I landed. Probably painfully, but I can't tell. Both my mind and body are numb. I am not capable of feeling anything anymore. "Good game, God. Please destroy me now..." I mumbled right before I saw red and lost control of all my motor skills. ************************************************************Fuzzy Passy Outie Feeling********************************************************* I groaned. What happened? My body really feels terrible. I opened my eyes with great difficulty. "Hey! He's finally awake!" I heard the all too familiar voice exclaim. I sat up and looked around. Shiemi, Takara, Shura, Shima, Suguro, Izumo, Konekomaru, and Paku were surrounding me. They all looked very worried. 'Oh shit! They saw me like this! I've got to escape! But how?' Bon's voice brought me back to reality. "What happened, Okumura?" 'Great. Now they're asking what happened.' I looked down, still not meeting anyone's eyes. "Oi! The monkey and I need to have a little alone time, catch my drift?!" Shura stated menacingly. 'Another talk... ALONE. Should be fun. But how would I get past Shura?' I felt everyone's (with the exception of Shura's) auras leave the room. I heard the door close. I felt something hugging me with an intensity much greater than that of a vice grip. Then I felt her shaking. Surprised, I looked up. Carefully of course, as I have horns that could probably kill someone easily. 'Oh crap! I made her cry!' "Sh-Shura-sama?" I asked childishly. She hugged me even tighter. "Kirigakure-sensei... I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I returned the hug. She smiled when I did. "Rin. You idiot." She said. "Hey!" I yelled. "Myahnyahnyah!" She laughed as she ruffled my hair. "You're my only family l have left aside from four eyed chicken! I can't lose ya two. Got it?!" I nodded and smiled. "Now hurry and get some shut eye! You're still injured!" She shouted. I smiled and went into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow. That was a wall of text. Anyway, next chapter will also be in Rins POV, continuing the story. Probably going to update soon. (I know I said that last time and I'm sorry people. It took me like two weeks to post this. A thousand apologies...) ㅠ.ㅠ   
> Yachiru (my editor): Ken-Chan why are you crying?  
> Me: SHADDUP! *angry sobbing*


End file.
